Vegeta Conoce a Madea
by jorgecr72
Summary: Bulma arta de los atques de ira de Vegeta, lo llevo a un psicologo , ahi Vegeta conoce a una mujer de color muy especial. Basado en la pelicula "Madea va a la Carcel"


Vegeta Conoce a Madea

En la capital de Oeste, Bulma harta de los ataques de ira y celos de Vegeta, decidió sacar cita para que tomara terapia de control de ira, Vegeta por supuesto se enojó, Bulma prácticamente lo llevó a empujones al consultorio.

"Maldita mujer, ¡yo no necesito ir a terapia de la ira!" Vegeta gritó con enojo como Bulma lo había arrastrado al consultorio del psicólogo.

"Oh, sí que la necesitas, te lo advierto Vegeta, si destruyes la oficina, no habrá cena esta noche! ¡Adiós!" Bulma contuvo una sonrisa cuando lo empujó a la Sala de espera.

"¿Qué pasa, señor?" Vegeta se volvió a ver y vio a una mujer con el pelo plateado, Vegeta en su mente juró que vio a esa mujer en algún lado, la mujer no paraba de mirarlo.

"Bulma mi esposa". solo porque golpee algunos insectos en la tienda, me llamó un buscapleitos ". Dijo Vegeta mientras tomaba asiento junto a la mujer.

"Entiendo, la generación actual perdió sus valores, no como nosotros, que somos de la vieja escuela!" la mujer se echó a reír.

"Oh, sí, es cierto, tengo un hijo, él y su amigo, cada vez que hacen alguna broma o princesa es un infierno para mí y aún mi mujer me dice que tengo que tolerar a ese mocoso! Kakarotto, cuando él llega tengo ganas de golpearlo y sacarlo de mi casa y mi mujer si se entera es capaz de mandarme a dormir al nuevo sofá como la última vez que pelee con el "Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

"Yo no sé quién es ese Kakarotto, pero sé que tienes agallas, como lo hice yo en el K-Mart". Vegeta se volvió sorprendido.

"¿Cómo que en K-Mart? Un momento, ahora lo recuerdo, te reconoces a la mujer que armo una gran persecución en TV. ¡Ah, ese mocoso el gran Saiyaman sigue hablando sobre eso!" Vegeta se echó a reír.

"¿Saiyaman? Eso no es nada, pero no nos hemos presentado" dijo la mujer.

"Soy Vegeta, el príncipe de todos los Saiyajins!" Murmuró Vegeta.

"Mabel Simmons pero me dicen Madea". Madea se echó a reír.

Esa noche ...

Trunks estaba con Goten jugando mientras Bulma preparaba la cena.

"¿Crees que papá hizo estallar la oficina?" dijo Trunks a Bulma.

"Es tu padre, del que estamos hablando, querido. Probablemente lo hizo". Bulma suspiró.

De pronto se escuchó un chillido.

El sonido de los neumáticos chirriando hizo congelar todo el mundo dentro de la Corporación.

Entonces, Vegeta caminó por la puerta principal.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un automóvil, verdad?" Bulma le preguntó a su marido.

"Mi nueva amiga me trajo, mujer". dijo Vegeta mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Quien es Goten le preguntó. Él se quedaría a cenar.

"Su nombre es Mabel Simmons" Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

"Oh, bueno, es agradable ver que ha hecho una amiga". Bulma sonrió mientras se servía la cena.

"Tú no sabes la mitad de ella". Vegeta pensó con una sonrisa maligna.

Aleta

En la capital de Oeste, Bulma harta de los ataques de ira y celos de Vegeta, decidió sacar cita para que tomara terapia de control de ira, Vegeta por supuesto se enojó, Bulma prácticamente lo llevó a empujones al consultorio.

"Maldita mujer, ¡yo no necesito ir a terapia de la ira!" Vegeta gritó con enojo como Bulma lo había arrastrado al consultorio del psicólogo.

"Oh, sí que la necesitas, te lo advierto Vegeta, si destruyes la oficina, no habrá cena esta noche! ¡Adiós!" Bulma contuvo una sonrisa cuando lo empujó a la Sala de espera.

"¿Qué pasa, señor?" Vegeta se volvió a ver y vio a una mujer con el pelo plateado, Vegeta en su mente juró que vio a esa mujer en algún lado, la mujer no paraba de mirarlo.

"Bulma mi esposa". solo porque golpee algunos insectos en la tienda, me llamó un buscapleitos ". Dijo Vegeta mientras tomaba asiento junto a la mujer.

"Entiendo, la generación actual perdió sus valores, no como nosotros, que somos de la vieja escuela!" la mujer se echó a reír.

"Oh, sí, es cierto, tengo un hijo, él y su amigo, cada vez que hacemos alguna broma o princesa es un infierno para mí y aún mi mujer me dice que tengo que tolerar a ese mocoso y aún tengo que soportar un Kakarotto , cuando él llega tengo ganas de golpearlo y sacarlo de mi casa y mi mujer si se entera es capaz de mandarme al sueño de nuevo al sofá como la última vez que pelee con el "Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

"Yo no sé quién es ese Kakarotto, pero sé que tienes agallas, como lo hice yo en el K-Mart". Vegeta se volvió sorprendido.

"¿Cómo que en K-Mart? Un momento, ahora lo recuerdo, te reconoces a la mujer que armo una gran persecución en TV. ¡Ah, ese mocoso el gran Saiyaman sigue hablando sobre eso!" Vegeta se echó a reír.

"¿Saiyaman? Eso no es nada, pero no nos hemos presentado" dijo la mujer.

"Soy Vegeta, el príncipe de todos los Saiyajins!" Murmuró Vegeta.

"Mabel Simmons pero me dicen Madea". Madea se echó a reír.

Esa noche ...

Trunks estaba con Goten jugando mientras Bulma preparaba la cena.

"¿Crees que papá hizo estallar la oficina?" dijo Trunks a Bulma.

"Es tu padre, del que estamos hablando, querido. Probablemente lo hizo". Bulma suspiró.

De pronto se escuchó un chillido.

El sonido de los neumáticos chirriando hizo congelar todo el mundo dentro de la Corporación.

Entonces, Vegeta caminó por la puerta principal.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un automóvil, verdad?" Bulma le preguntó a su marido.

"Mi nueva amiga me trajo, mujer". dijo Vegeta mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Quien es Goten le preguntó.

Él se quedaría a cenar.

"Su nombre es Mabel Simmons" Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

"Oh, bueno, es agradable ver que ha hecho una amiga". Bulma sonrió mientras se servía la cena.

"Tú no sabes la mitad de ella". Vegeta pensó con una sonrisa maligna.

ALETA


End file.
